


wings

by spoke



Category: Dragon Cave
Genre: Drabblevember, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke





	wings

The slide of pages turning, the soft crackling hiss of the candle and the fire’s burning almost cover it. The almost slithering rustle of rapidly beating paper wings. I ignore it, like I always do.

If she wanted attention, she’d be flying in front of me, not slipping around behind my back. When I keep hearing the rustling, with longer pauses between each rush of desperate beating, I turn around.

She’s trying to get to the top of the bookshelf? Certainly seems to be where she’s aiming. “You’re a cat now?” I laugh, as I lift her to the top.


End file.
